


Emotional Consequences of Comfort Sex

by onemechanicalalligator



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator
Summary: Five times Annie and Abed used sex for comfort, and one time they realized it could be something more.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170





	Emotional Consequences of Comfort Sex

**one**

Abed finds Annie on the couch when he gets home from school. Troy is at football practice, and Annie is all alone, and she is crying. 

Abed gingerly perches next to her on the couch, and he doesn’t say anything, just waits. Annie has her face in her hands and her shoulders shake as she sobs. After a few minutes, Abed places one hand on her back and rubs, tentative at first, but soon he settles into a nice pattern.

“Thanks,” Annie says, sniffing, when she finally looks up. Her cheeks are wet with tears, her eyes and nose red and swollen. Abed hands her a box of tissues from the table and she accepts it gratefully.

“Are you okay?” Abed asks once she’s more or less cleaned up, and she sighs.

“I talked to my mom on the phone a little while ago,” she says dully. “It didn’t go very well.”

“Would you like me to hug you?” Abed asks, because hugs are comforting, and also because Annie is beautiful, and he feels compelled to touch her more, and a hug is probably the least creepy way to do that, and then hopefully it will be out of his system.

Annie nods, and he wraps his long arms all the way around her, pulling her close to him. She relaxes into his embrace, draping her own arms around his waist, and they sit like that for what feels like a long time. Abed can’t remember how long a hug is supposed to last, though, so maybe this is normal.

When they let go, Annie doesn’t completely pull away. She leans back until her face is next to Abed’s, and she looks into his eyes with an expression he can’t place. Without thinking, he reaches over and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Abed,” Annie says softly. “I, um... Can I kiss you?” She blushes hotly. 

“You’re sad,” Abed points out. “Are you sure that’s what you want right now?”

“Yes,” Annie says, placing a hand gently on his cheek. “I’m sure. It’s  _ all _ I want right now.”

Abed nods. “Okay,” he whispers, and closes his eyes, and she leans in and kisses him on the mouth. 

It’s simple, and chaste, and Abed’s thinking,  _ I can handle this, I won’t get carried away, _ and then she dives back in to kiss him again, and this time it’s the exact opposite, it’s hard and fierce and she opens her mouth, licking into his in a way that almost seems frantic.

Abed’s eyes fly open and he sees that she’s crying again, her eyes full of tears that look ready to spill over at any second. Abed forces himself to pull away.

“Annie…” he begins, and she interrupts him.

“Please,” she says desperately. “I want this. I need this. Please, Abed. I just need...comfort. I need  _ you.” _

“Need me how?” Abed asks suspiciously.

“We can see where it goes,” Annie says, her voice almost a whine. “Just...do you want me? Do you keep stopping me for _my_ sake or your own?”

“Yours,” Abed says plainly. “Okay, but if at any point you need to stop, you  _ have _ to tell me. I don’t want to take advantage of you in a fragile state.”

Annie snorts. “I’m upset, Abed, I’m not  _ fragile.” _ Then she leans back in to kiss him, and this time he lets his own mouth fall open all the way, lets her explore as much as she likes. His hands move to her waist, and she surprises him by pulling away again. She takes him by the hand and pulls him up to his feet and then to her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

“Is this okay?” she asks, sitting down on her bed. Abed nods, his voice escaping him for the moment. He sits next to her, and she moves to sit on his lap, facing him, legs apart and resting by his hips.

She looks at him again, and he nods again and leans in to kiss her. She runs a hand through his hair, puts the other against his chest, and Abed runs his own hands slowly up and down Annie’s sides, enjoying how warm she is, the soft fabric of her sweater. 

Annie tugs on his cardigan, which he takes as a hint to remove it, and as he does so, she takes off her own, tossing it to the other end of the bed. Abed carelessly drops his on the floor. A moment later Annie grabs his t-shirt by the hem and pulls it up over his head, letting it fall on top of his cardigan, then takes Abed’s hands and guides them to the buttons of her blouse, which he undoes carefully one at a time. In his head he pictures ripping the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

He sets her blouse behind him on the bed and then runs a finger along cups of her bra where the satin meets her milky skin, watching her reaction. She opens her mouth in a sigh and nods, and Abed reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. It falls to the bed and he sets it with her other clothes, and then he  _ looks  _ at her, beautiful Annie, vulnerable and on display before him, and he needs her to know that she is safe here. 

He places his hands on either side of her rib cage and then leans forward and kisses her on the spot where her neck and chin meet. Then he moves to her collarbone, and the space above her heart, and the center of her breastbone. He kisses her with conviction and passion and reverence, taking his time. 

When he makes his way down to her breasts he looks up at her to make sure, and she smiles at him and bites her lip, eyes sparkling. One at a time, he puts his mouth on each of her nipples, cupping her breasts in his hands as he does so, worshiping. She shudders, and he slows down, draws it out.

As soon as he sits back, Annie stands up and unzips her skirt, which falls straight to the floor, and then she is standing there in nothing but a pair of black underwear. She holds out a finger to Abed and curls it, telling him to  _ come here, _ and he does. She makes quick work of the button on his pants and pushes them all the way down. He steps out of them and his socks.

“Should we just…” Annie says, and hooks a finger around the top hem of her panties, tugging slightly. 

“Probably,” Abed says, and just like that Annie loses her underwear, and Abed quickly follows suit. Annie scrambles back onto the bed, and again, Abed follows.

They lay close together, both keeping their eyes mainly on each other’s faces for the moment. Annie leans forward and blows softly into Abed’s ear, and he can feel himself stiffening as he draws in a sharp breath. He’s sure Annie can feel it, too. He puts a hand on her stomach, testing the waters, and she takes his hand and shoves it firmly between her legs.

That makes Abed laugh a little, and Annie laughs, too, and it’s a lovely sound. He looks at her, waiting, and she nods, so he nods back. 

He begins to explore her with his fingers, not exactly surprised to discover how wet she is already, but pleased nonetheless. He strokes her, reaching for the places that make her gasp and squirm and cry out, testing different motions and pressures to learn what she likes. Finally, he ducks down and tastes her, licking at her clit while curving his fingers just right inside her.

She moans when she comes, contracting around him as he slowly pulls his head away and wipes his mouth, and then he removes his fingers and moves so he’s back at eye level with her. Her eyes are big and dark.

“In the drawer,” she says shakily, pointing at the desk next to where Abed is sitting. “Condoms.”

Abed nods and finds one easily. Annie strokes him for a few minutes while they make out, and then he rolls the condom on and Annie spreads her legs. He looks her in the eye again before pushing in, just to be sure, and she nods and smiles.

He enters her with a hiss and then a groan, because she feels incredible, like they were always meant to do this. She’s slick and open and ready for him, and it takes almost no time to find a rhythm that satisfies both of them. She’s loud the whole time, still sensitive, and Abed is teetering right on the good side of overwhelmed. He gasps when he comes, driving into her and wrapping his arms tightly around her, feeling the intense connection.

Afterward he pulls out carefully and removes the condom, tying it off and tossing it neatly in the trash. He wraps his body around her, spooning her, and she snuggles into him, pulls his arms around her so she’s completely enveloped. They fall asleep for a little while, and when they wake up they get dressed, and Abed gives Annie a hug.

“Thank you,” she says. “That was exactly what I needed. Comfort.”

“Comfort,” Abed nods.

“You can always, um, come to me, you know,” she adds. “If you need...comfort…too, sometime.” She looks him in the eye and smiles shyly.

“Thanks, Annie,” Abed says, and goes to his room.

**two**

He does go to her for comfort. Annie is in her room one night when Troy is off at air conditioner repair school, and Abed gets home after dark. He's on the phone, speaking in rapid-fire Arabic. Annie isn't sure, but she thinks he sounds upset. 

She knows for sure when the phone call ends, and a few minutes later Abed knocks at her door. 

"Come in," she calls, and he does. 

His hair is disheveled, probably from running a hand through it over and over. His eyes are red and his face pinched. 

"Is everything--" Annie begins, but Abed shakes his head and approaches her bed. 

"Comfort?" he says, his voice rough. 

She feels guilty for thinking Abed looks sexy like this, but he does, and his voice just levels it up. She pats the bed, and he sits down. 

It's nothing like the first time. 

It’s anger and frustration and desperation. It’s urgency and desire and greed. It’s nothing like the first time -- it’s so much  _ better. _

Abed kisses Annie so hard their teeth click together before climbing in her lap and fitting himself around her, one hand on her back, pulling her close. He wastes no time before rolling his hips against her, and she feels him grow hard against her hip, and she can feel her own body responding in kind. She slides a hand into his hair, which is fluffy and all over the place. When she grabs a handful, Abed moans, so she does it again.

He slides his hands underneath her camisole, across her bare skin, sending a shiver down Annie’s spine. Next thing she knows Abed is pulling the camisole off entirely, revealing the entire expanse of bare skin underneath, and she helps him take off his own hoodie and t-shirt. 

Abed seems intent on touching all of her, every patch of bare skin. He touches with his fingers, with his hands, with his mouth, and he does it at a frantic pace. The mess of sensations across Annie’s torso and abdomen sends her head spinning, so she closes her eyes and just hangs on for the ride. She yelps when he lightly bites one of her nipples, and he catches her glance to make sure she’s okay. She nods, encouraging him not to stop. 

The room is silent, the only sound the two of them breathing and gasping and panting. Abed stands up and takes off the rest of his clothes, and Annie slips her pajama pants off under the covers. When Abed sits down again, she flips herself around so her head is in his lap and then, after another brief nod of consent, takes him in her mouth. 

She doesn’t have a lot of experience with this, but it’s enough, and she gauges her trajectory by the sounds that Abed makes, taking his whimpers and moans to mean  _ do that again _ and his quick hisses and grunts to mean  _ not so much. _ She intends to swallow, but hesitates at the last minute, and Abed comes all over her chest, and it’s hot in every sense of the word.

He hands her a couple of tissues and then switches their positions so  _ he’s _ the one in between  _ her _ legs, and by now her thighs are slippery with anticipation. Abed slides a finger deep into her, followed by a second, and then a third. He knows all the right places to stroke her to make her hum and whine, and he manages to fit the heel of his hand exactly where she's desperate to be touched. Her whole body tenses when she climaxes, and she thinks maybe she says Abed’s name, but she’s not quite coherent enough to tell.

Just like last time, Abed cuddles with her afterwards, and as they fall asleep, Abed seems relaxed for the first time since he came home. 

Annie thinks,  _ I did that.  _

The next morning Abed is gone by the time Annie wakes up, and when they eat breakfast together, nothing is weird or different. 

It’s comfortable.

**three**

Abed comes out of his room and hears a thumping sound coming from Annie’s. They’re the only two home this afternoon, as far as he knows, and he decides to knock on her door to find out what’s going on. 

“Come in,” she says softly, and he opens the door to find her sitting on her bed, tapping her head gently against the wall.

“What are you doing?” he asks, sitting down beside her.

“I have all these bad thoughts in my head,” Annie explains. “I thought if I hit my head enough they would go away.”

“Do you really believe that?” Abed asks skeptically. “Or is this symbolism?”

“Symbolism,” she admits. “But I probably deserve the headache I’m going to get anyway.”

“Do you want to talk about the bad thoughts?” Abed takes her hand in his.

“Not really,” she admits. “It’s dumb, I’m just...thinking about some of the things I used to do that I don’t do anymore. Not wishing I could or anything, just...thinking about it. And I wish it would get out of my head.” She looks up at him. “You could help me get it out of my head,” she says, her voice suddenly a little breathier.

“I can help distract you,” Abed agrees, and leans toward her. She meets him halfway, presses a kiss against his mouth, then gets up on her knees and shuffles closer to him. She yanks off his flannel and shirt and then runs her nails down his chest, hard enough to leave red marks. It hurts in the very best way, and Abed is already breathing hard, and they’ve only just begun.

He plucks her sweater off and is delighted to realize she’s wearing a blouse with  _ snaps. _ He rips it open, enjoying the satisfying pops, and then tosses it aside. He undoes her bra and drops that out of the way, too, and this time he moves directly on to her skirt and tights and panties until she’s entirely naked and waiting.

“Are you distracted yet?” he murmurs. Annie is flushed and panting.

“Not yet,” she breathes.

“I’m going to lay down,” Abed says, looking her in the eye. “I want you to kneel over my face.”

Annie’s eyes widen. Abed carefully lays down on his back, his head toward the middle of the mattress, and he waits. After only a brief hesitation, she makes her way to him and straddles his face, holding herself up on her knees.

“Now lower yourself just enough so that I can reach you,” Abed says, and Annie does, bracing herself on her hands.

Abed eats her out hungrily, wet and sloppy and unashamed. Annie whimpers at first, but the faster and harder he licks her, the more her whimpering turns to wailing, alternating between a sustained note and a chant of  _ Abed Abed Abed Abed Abed.  _ He watches her fall apart above him, piece by piece, until her body goes rigid and she climaxes hard, her thighs squeezing either side of Abed’s head, her fists bunching up the bedsheets. 

He licks her a few more times, enjoying the way she squirms, and then she topples off of him and he takes the opportunity to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He knows where the condoms are kept now, so he takes one from the drawer and gets himself ready while Annie comes down. When he turns around, she’s on her back, spread and ready for him.

He enters her easily and she throws her legs up over his shoulders, grabbing onto the headboard with her hands. He thrusts into her over and over and she repeats over and over,  _ Abed, Abed,  _ and her voice keeps getting louder to match the squeaking of the mattress, and the bed frame, and finally the moan of Abed’s orgasm. He holds her thighs as his own turn to jello, and then he pulls out gently and lays Annie down.

It’s tradition, now, to cuddle and sleep after sex, so that’s what they do. Abed wakes up first, as always, and he dresses and slips away into his own room, and over breakfast he asks Annie if she was able to find a distraction.

“Yeah,” she says. “A really,  _ really _ good one.”

**four**

Annie finishes taking a shower and exits the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She’s almost to her bedroom when she hears a sound from the blanket fort. Troy is out of town, she knows.

It sounds like someone saying,  _ Fuck!  _ and she steps inside to investigate. Abed is there, huddled up in a little ball on the floor, banging his forehead against his knees. 

“Abed?” Annie says, and he startles. “Are you okay?”

He lifts his head, and Annie sees several dark purple bruises on his arms. She reaches out and he pulls away.

“Sorry,” Annie says guiltily. “That was rude.”

“It’s not on purpose,” Abed says, sounding defeated. “I didn’t mean to. It just happens, and then…” He throws his hands up in the air.

“Are you saying you...did those?” Annie asks, gesturing toward the bruises.

“I get agitated or anxious or something and then next thing I know I’m pinching myself and it’s disgusting and stupid and I hate it,” he says in a rush, and Annie is surprised to find his eyes are filled with tears.

She rushes into his arms, holds him close and squeezes tight. She presses her hands on his back and tucks her chin over his shoulder. She holds him until he stops shaking, until he relaxes against her. Until he turns his head and kisses her neck.

“Hold that thought,” she whispers, and kisses him on the cheek. 

She runs to her bedroom and takes off the towel. She reaches in her closet and finds the thrift store blouse she bought last time she was out, right after she saw how much Abed enjoyed her shirt with the snaps. This one doesn’t have snaps, but it was cheap enough that she wouldn’t mind him tearing it open anyway, scattering the buttons. She quickly puts it on with a plain skirt and no bra or underwear, grabs one more thing from her dresser drawer, and heads back to the fort. 

“You got dressed,” Abed says. “Is that a hint?”

“It’s the opposite of a hint,” she assures him, setting a bag down on the floor. “When you take my blouse off, rip it open. I don’t care about the buttons.

Abed stares at her and tilts his head, but she can tell she’s piqued his interest. She positions herself in front of him and kisses him deeply, then leans back and waits. He reaches a hand out, gingerly at first, then grabs the fabric of the blouse and yanks. The shirt falls open, buttons flying all over the floor of the fort, and Abed grins with satisfaction. His eyes grow wide when he realizes she isn’t wearing anything at all underneath it.

She stands up and pulls him to his feet and he unzips her skirt, opening his mouth slightly when he finds she’s bare under that, too. Then he quickly undresses and leads her to his bed.

Annie notices the minute her distraction stops working, when Abed catches sight of his bruises again and tenses up, so she climbs on top of him and leans down to kiss him, pressing herself against him, hoping the skin contact will be a good distraction. She finds a better distraction when she reaches down and takes him in her hand, feeling what she does to him. She strokes him as she kisses him, and his tongue tastes so good in her mouth, and he feels so good in her hand, and she loses track of what she’s doing until Abed gently takes her hand and moves it away.

“You can keep going and end this right now,” he says breathily, “or we can change gears. My vote is to change gears, because I like being inside of you.” He says it simply, matter-of-factly. Abed-ly. Her heart melts.

“Let’s change gears,” she says with a smile. “One second.” She darts to the entrance of the fort and grabs the bag she brought with her, and hands it to Abed. “Use this on me?” she says. 

Abed opens the bag and pulls out Annie’s purple vibrator, clean and fully charged. He stares at it for a few seconds, turning it around and then playing with the button on the end, trying out the different speeds and patterns. Then he nods at Annie.

“Lay down,” he says, and she does. He turns the vibrator on, messes with the settings a little more, and then carefully presses it against Annie and watches her reaction. 

Annie’s mouth falls open and she’s overwhelmed, first by how good it feels, and second by the amount of care that Abed is putting into this. He somehow knows exactly when and how to change the setting, where to put it, when to move it inside her. It takes a long time for her to realize how vocal she’s being, words like _more_ and _there_ and _perfect_ just falling out of her mouth. She realizes that she’s actually been guiding him, and he’s just following her lead.

She comes with the vibrator deep inside of her, screaming Abed’s name.

Afterwards she gets on her hands and knees and asks Abed to take her from behind. She feels scandalous and a little dirty, but she likes it, she thinks maybe it’s something Caroline Decker would do. She doesn’t talk in the accent, though. She thinks Annie would enjoy it even more, and she does.

Abed does, too, his hands on Annie’s hips, pushing roughly into her, gripping her hard and crying out when he comes, his earlier anxieties completely forgotten. 

They cuddle and spoon in Abed’s bed for the first time, and Annie finally understands the appeal of the blanket fort. It’s cozy and nostalgic and safe. Or maybe it’s just that she feels safe in Abed’s arms.

**five**

When Troy leaves, they turn his bedroom into Abed’s, and that’s the room Abed goes into as soon as they get home, and he doesn’t come out again for over 24 hours.

He knows Annie is worried. He hears her calling his cell phone and talking from the other side of the door. He knows she’s leaving food and water for him and he hears her knocking. And it’s not even that he doesn’t want to call to her, to answer her, to get up and talk to her, to eat some noodles. It’s just that he  _ can’t. _

His body feels like it’s made of lead, and his head is spinning. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to feel. He wasn’t in love with Troy or anything, but what they had was special and important, especially for Abed, who doesn’t have a great track record with  _ best friends. _ Troy was the first person who ever understood him, and now he’s gone, maybe forever.

Abed spends most of his time sleeping, as though hoping he can just sleep it off until he wakes up feeling better, but it never seems to happen. He starts to get worried, starts to feel trapped. He doesn’t really know what to do in this situation. 

His door doesn’t have a lock, and he knows Annie is just trying to protect his privacy, but he hopes she’ll come in eventually and check on him. Maybe he’ll be able to communicate with her. Maybe she’ll be able to help him.

On the second day after Troy leaves, Annie does come in. She brings a bowl of noodles and a glass of water, and she doesn’t say anything, she just sits down next to Abed and hands them to him, and when he’s holding both, she runs her hands through his hair, runs a finger down his jawline. She kisses him softly on the temple.

When he finishes eating, she puts the dishes aside and climbs into bed with him. This time she acts as the big spoon, and she holds him close to her. They both fall asleep.

Abed doesn’t know what time it is when they wake, but it’s dark out. Still, they don’t say anything. Abed turns to face Annie and she kisses him, and then they frantically begin to undress each other in bed, in the dark, fumbling with buttons and pulling on sweaters and tossing garments on the floor until they’re both naked.

The sex is equally frantic. Abed shoves a leg between Annie’s thighs and they grind against each other until he’s hard as a rock and she starts humming like she’s about to come. He moves harder against her, sucking on her neck, until she actually does come, and she bucks her hips against him and sighs.

He reaches behind the bed to the desk drawer and finds a condom, fumbles with it with shaking hands but manages to get it on. The sex is urgent and passionate. It’s loud, because they’re the only two people living in their apartment. Abed’s orgasm cuts through him and he screams, half with pleasure and half with anguish, and then he holds tight to Annie, afraid she might disappear.

She doesn’t. She clings back, digging her fingers into his arms, kissing him fiercely. When he pulls out she whines a little, and he’s back in a flash to spoon her, to cuddle, to fall back asleep.

In the morning, they make breakfast together.

**plus one**

They’re in study group one day and Abed looks stressed, and Annie kisses him on the forehead without even thinking about it. She wouldn’t even have noticed, probably, except that the entire group reacts in utter shock, and Annie realizes that none of them know she and Abed have been comforting each other with sex for…well, for a couple of  _ years,  _ at this point. Actually, she’s pretty proud of herself for keeping it a secret.

She looks at Abed, who just shrugs, and then stands up.

“Attention, study group. Annie and I sleep together sometimes. You might think of it as self-care. The end.”

“Self care?” Jeff snorts. “Is that what the kids call dating these days?”

“We’re not dating,” Abed clarifies.

“We only sleep together under specific circumstances,” Annie adds. “It’s just a comfort thing, when one of us is sad.”

“Let me get this straight,” Britta says. “You have sex when you’re emotional, and  _ only _ when you’re emotional, and you don’t think you have feelings for each other?”

“Now, kids,” Shirley begins.

“No!” spits Jeff.

“Let me finish!” Shirley says. “This isn’t a lecture about premarital sex. Just...if it’s tied to your emotions, maybe you should do some real thinking about what those emotions are, and  _ why _ you want to help each other, or take care of each other.  _ That’s all,”  _ she adds, glaring at Jeff.

"I, for one, think it's fabulous," the Dean says from the doorway. "A great way to blow off steam." 

"Y'all fucking?" Chang says skeptically, his face scrunched, and everyone ignores him. 

“Okay, well, on that note, we’re going home,” says Annie.

“Thank you for your input, everyone,” Abed adds.

* * *

At home, they sit on the couch together. 

_ "Are  _ we dating?" Annie asks. "I haven't been hooking up with anyone else while we've been doing…this. Have you?"

Abed shakes his head. "What even is dating, anyway? Two people who care about each other and have sex? Who enjoy each other's company? Who spend most of their…time together…?" He trails off. 

"I think we might be dating," Annie says softly. "Do you…  _ want _ to be dating?" 

"I like you very much," Abed says. "I care about you a lot. I'd like to try sleeping with you when neither of us are sad. So…yes? I don't really know how to do this." 

"Me neither," Annie admits. "Maybe we just make it up as we go?" 

"Let's start making it up right now," Abed says, and he stands up and reaches for Annie's hand. "Come to my bed?" 

"Cool," says Annie. "Cool cool cool." She giggles, and so does Abed. He kisses her and they go to his room. 

It's different this time. 

They go slow, and they talk and laugh and experiment. They take the time to really learn not just what the other one wants, but what will blow their mind, make them scream. 

Abed worships Annie's body, leisurely painting his adoration over every part of her with his lips and fingers and tongue. 

Annie lingers over the parts of Abed that she loves best and then kisses each of his bruises individually. 

She sucks him off hard and thoroughly. She hums around him at the end, bringing him over the edge, and this time she swallows and feels weirdly proud of herself. 

Abed works Annie over with the vibrator that she leaves in his room sometimes, and he brings her right to the brink of orgasm three times before he finally lets her come. She screams his name until she's hoarse. 

Afterwards, they cuddle like always. 

"Hey, Abed," Annie whispers, loose and drowsy and spent. "I think I love you." 

"Cool," Abed replies sleepily. "I think I love you, too." 

They fall asleep quickly. 

In the morning, Abed makes pancakes for Annie, exactly the way she likes them. He feeds her the first bite -- a classic movie trope. It's a perfect breakfast. 

That night they go out to dinner and a movie. It's their first date. After, they have sex twice in Annie's bed, and as they fall asleep they both whisper it again:  _ I love you.  _

On Monday they walk into the study room holding hands. 

"Attention, study group," Abed says. "Annie and I are dating. The end." 


End file.
